


Rubber Revenge

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grinding, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Mindfuck, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: After recovering from an unfortunate incident, Dave decides it's time for some turnabout.(A sequel to simplythewurst's Basket in the Pool





	Rubber Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> With their permission, I wrote a sequel to simplythewurst's story [Basket in the Pool](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/27291128/). You can read this without reading it, but it's a good story that I'd definitely recommend.

Dave wandered into the living room, shaking out his leg as he went to try and get rid of the feeling of heaviness. Ever since he recovered from what he’d taken to calling ‘the Target incident’, some four months after it had happened, his body sometimes felt loose and heavy. He couldn’t stop thinking about the time he’d spent as a stiff, helpless pooltoy – how much he’d liked it at the time, but also how little his boyfriend had done to actually help him besides taking him home.

He didn’t really hold it against him or anything – he hadn’t been in a state to mind, and at least he hadn’t been left in the store to be groped and squeezed by random strangers. Still, it was as good an excuse as any for some good-natured revenge, and Dave had been planning some turnabout for a while.

Dave had been staking out the Target on and off for a week or two, checking to see if he could find any more conspicuously abandoned products. When he found the scrap of bright red plastic, the nozzle still attached right in the middle, he knew exactly what he was going to do with it. Folding it up and slipping it into his back pocket, he’d done his best to ignore the slight squeak he could hear, seemingly amplified in his head.

In the living room, with Karkat clueless in front of him and his weapon of choice hidden in his hand, it was time for his master plan to unfold. Inconspicuously, he wandered up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close and rubbing his back.

“What’s got you so cuddly?” Karkat rolled his eyes but hugged back, seeing nothing wrong with this sort of behaviour.

“Just the mood of the day, I guess. Do I need a reason?” His smirk was hidden into Karkat’s shoulder as his hand slowly slid up into the troll’s sweater and smoothed the plastic so the nozzle sat against his tailbone. He rubbed slowly along the edges, worried for a moment until he felt it slowly flatten into his skin.

“I guess not.” He shrugged, not feeling any difference as Dave’s fingers stroked over the plastic. To him, this was just another weird but harmless tick of his long-term boyfriend, and not even the most inconvenient. When they separated, Dave wandering towards the kitchen, he went over to the couch, reaching for the remote to resume watching his movie.

Dave leaned on the kitchen counter, watching Karkat inconspicuously as he waited for any signs that his scheme was working. Meanwhile, under his sweater, the troll’s skin was gaining a reddish sheen as the plastic spread across him. His ‘skin’ tightened slightly, pulling at him uncomfortably and causing him to reach down to scratch at his back.

“What the fuck?” He twisted on the couch, tugging up the back of his sweater to watch the plastic spread. It seemed to go faster as he watched it, rising up his back towards his shoulder-blades and sinking below the waistband of his pants. He stood quickly, pulling his sweater over his head only to see the redness fully circle his middle, rising up both his front and back. “What’s happening to me?”

“Looks like everything’s how it should be, babe.” Dave shrugged, watching with a proud smile. “Struggle while you can, bet it’ll look cute.”

“You did this?!” He turned towards Dave, fury in his eyes, but winced as the movement made his body squeak. The sheen of plastic had reached his shoulders and for now wasn’t going higher, instead spreading down his arms. “Why?”

“Cause it seemed like fun.” He leaned over the counter a little more, watching eagerly.

“You fucker! This isn’t funny, it’s-.” *POP*

Karkat jumped, twisting and turning to find the source of the loud noise and eventually looking behind himself, to where the nozzle on his back had opened itself up and began to suck in air. As he watched, his middle began to round out with air, the plastic pulling tighter as it did.

The next noise to get his attention was the ripping of stitches as his pants began to stretch, soon tearing entirely down both sides. While his legs ballooned and his toes fused together, the space between them disappeared until he was wobbling precariously on one large appendage, a slight dip in the middle all that was left to show where the split used to be. As he continued to grow, his knees bent against his will, lowering him towards the ground as he swore and protested, trying to keep himself upright with just his arms.

When Karkat was kneeling on the ground, only staying upright because of his now fully plastic arms, Dave got up and walked to him, stopping right in front of him. “Looking good, Kat. How’s it feel?”

“Like my entire body is squeezing me to death and I can’t feel anything below my shoulders.” Karkat growled at him, tilting his head up to try and escape the plastic slowly creeping up his neck. “You’d better turn me back, or I’ll – or – or  _aaahhh_ …”

Karkat’s griping was interrupted as Dave’s hand found its way to his crotch, stroking and squeaking against the rounded bump that used to be his bulge. He smirked as Karkat’s attention turned fully to the sensation, unable to hold back his moans as Dave squeezed down on it.

“Something to say, babe?” Dave tilted his head, one hand teasing the troll while the other adjusted his erection in his jeans. The sight and sound of Karkat turning to plastic was just as arousing, if not more so, than it had been to transform himself. Karkat, too busy moaning and trying to squirm, didn’t respond.

Just then, another noise wracked the troll with fear, as the pervasive hissing inhalation of the nozzle wheezed louder. He tried to turn his head and see, but his neck had stiffened in place so that he was forced to keep looking forwards. Regardless, he felt it when his lower half grew tighter, and Dave’s hand moving to feel him up confirmed what was happening.

While the rest of Karkat’s body had thickened with air, his backside was inflating even further. His cheeks bulged outwards, pulling the plastic even tighter and creaking with the pressure. In a matter of moments his flat ass had turned into two comical balloons, wobbling slightly under Dave’s groping hands and disrupting his centre of gravity. At the same time, his hands began to move of their own accord- lifting off the ground and moving to press against his chest, palms-out, before fusing into place there. No longer able to support himself, it was only a few moments before he was teetering in place, cursing as his body fell and bounced slightly against the ground.

Dave chuckled, giving Karkat’s ass a slap and listening to the hollow sound it made. “Looking good there, Vant- _ass_. Looks like you’re nearly done.”

Karkat opened his mouth to protest again, but was quickly silenced as the plastic spread to cover his face. His eyes and mouth contorted against his will, sealing his expression into one of mindless joy. His lips were pulled wide into a cheesy grin, puffing out slightly and turning a deep black, while his eyes widened and rounded into two yellow circles, forced to stare straight ahead even as Dave kept groping him.

While internally he was still upset at Dave for doing this, none of that frustration was conveyed on Karkat’s new cartoonish face, and Dave was free to lift the toy effortlessly by one hip and carry him into their bedroom. “We had tons of fun together, right? Betcha we can have some more before you turn back… whenever that is.”

Karkat could hear the smugness in Dave’s voice, and he knew there’d be a shit-eating grin plastered on his face if he could see. When he was put back down on the bed, his pose made it so that his hips were arched out, showing off his round backside while keeping his gaze fixed helplessly forward. While he would be blushing if he could, his squeaky red skin did a good enough job for him, sliding from a bland maroon at his upper half into his signature candy red for his crotch, ass and legs. The only splashes of colour left were his puffy black lips, his round yellow eyes, and his tricoloured horns. As Dave ogled him, he couldn’t resist running his hands along that red plastic, squeaking it loudly and consistently.

As that noise filled Karkat’s head, he found it harder and harder to concentrate. He wanted to be angry at Dave for tricking him, but the more the human dragged his hands over his round, shiny cheeks, the more it felt as though his thoughts were being drowned out by the incessant squeaking.

The squeaking only got louder when Dave pushed forwards, grinding his clothed erection against Karkat’s backside. The denim rubbed teasingly between his cheeks, drawing out a squeak so long and so loud that he lost his train of thought entirely.

He was angry, right? But what about? Everything felt so good, so overwhelming, Dave forcing more sounds out of his big, squeaky body. With every squeak his hesitation shrank and withered, until all he could think about was how  _good_  it felt to be groped and grinded on. Dave was lighting up his nerves with the contact, and when he pulled away for a moment only to come back without those pesky jeans, Karkat’s mind filled with pleasure.

“Feels good, right, babe?” Dave asked, ignoring his boyfriend’s inability to respond. It  _did_  feel good, the pleasure of it driving over the ex-troll in waves as Dave used him as he pleased. “I knew you’d like it.”

As Dave kept going, getting closer and closer to the edge, Karkat’s concerns faded more and more. By the time the human finished, spilling carelessly over Karkat’s back, the only thought in his head was when Dave would use him next.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
